Muerdago
by TanInu
Summary: ...Oneshoot...La Navidad inunda la ciudad. Una cálida reunión entre amigos adornada con una fría ventisca. Un par de ojos se miran fijamente, justo antes de levantar la mirada. Hay no... ¿Ya conocen la tradición, cierto?


**Por Navidad, me he estrujado la cabeza para escribir un fic Navideño. No tengo mucho tiempo, pues me la he pasado todo el santo día escribiendo, y sinceramente, ya se me entumieron las piernas. ¡El 24 escribiendo un fic! Creo que eso pasará a mi libreta. Pero bueno, aquí les dejo la historia, que espero que les guste. Sin más que decir, se las dejo.**

* * *

**Muérdago**

**-**

_**La Navidad inunda la ciudad. Una cálida reuni**__**ón entre amigos adornada con una fría ventisca. Un adorno reposa arriba de los muros de algunas puertas y una que otra ventana. Un par de ojos se encuentran frente a frente y miran hacia arriba. Hay Kami… Ya conocen la tradición¿no?**_

**_-_**

**(One-shoot Navideño)**

**-**

Pequeños copos caían sobre los techos de las casas, los caminos estaban casi completamente cubiertos y el frío era helado. Se fregó más los brazos contra su cuerpo, intentando así calentarse un poco más. Era el invierno más frío que había vivido en su vida. Acercó sus manos al rostro, para así intentar calentar sus manos. Sus caliente aliento se humificaba gracias al frío ambiente. Refunfuñando con más fuerza, y ya rendida ante el frío, entró a la tienda. Pediría y se largaría de allí. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por su madre, en ese mismo instante estaría metida en su cama, con una taza de chocolate caliente. Pero no, ella quería que saliera al maldito frío por una estúpida bolsa de pan. Como si no tuvieran ya suficiente. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba lo necesario y pagaba. Maldiciendo salió, encontrándose ahora con una caída de copos más simétrica y hermosa. Un manto blanco adornaba todo, un hermoso marco para un romance invernal.

¡Bah, pamplinas! Arrastrando casi los pies caminaba por la calle, a paso presuroso. Esa noche era la cena de Navidad. Otra vez estaría sola con su madre y tal vez algún amigo que quisiera acompañarles por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

Como un bólido entró a su casa, cerrando con un fuerte portazo, recibiendo obviamente, un regaño por parte de su madre.

-¡Sakura, qué forma de entrar es esa!—exclamaba desde la cocina.

-Hace demasiado frío—fue todo lo que dijo, dejando el pan sobre la mesa, y acomodar su grueso abrigo en un perchero.

-Podrías terminar de adornar el árbol. ¿Por favor?—preguntaba su madre, sin despegar ni un segundo los ojos de la comida que en la estufa se calentaba. No se dio cuenta de los ojos furiosos que su hija le lanzó—Las esferas están en la caja sobre la mesa—agregaba volteando levemente hacia la kunoichi.

-Sí, ya las vi…--respondió tomando una esfera roja y acomodándola en el verde árbol. Bueno, por lo visto, tendría que hacerse la idea de que no podría volver a la cama para dormir un buen rato. Su madre no se lo permitiría…

* * *

Terminaba de colocar una guirnalda cerca de la puerta, cuando dos golpes se escucharon contra ésta. Acercó su mano a la perilla, girándola y encontrándose con un par de ojos azules. La primera persona en la pensó, fue en su rubio compañera, pero después se dio cuenta del cabello rubio claro y mandó esa idea a la basura.

-Hola Ino—respondió quedamente.

-Huy, por tu cara, esperabas que fuera otra persona—decía sonriendo.

-No, sólo¿qué haces aquí?--preguntaba intentando cambiar el tema para no delatarla.

-Le pedí a Ino que si podría venir a ayudarnos un poco—decía su madre desde la cocina.

-Oh…

-Bueno frontuda¿por donde empiezo?—preguntaba más sonriente, provocando el resaltamiento de una vena en la frente de la pelirosa.

-Podrías ayudar con el árbol, aunque ten cuidado en la cocina, recuerda que también se comen cerdos en Navidad—gruñía encaminándose hacia la sala, donde aún estaba el árbol a medio adornar.

-Bien—decía molesta, mientras tomaba una esfera y la colocaba en el árbol.

-Ino, querida¿podrías sacar unas cosas de la bolsa que está sobre la mesa?—preguntaba la mujer, observando a la rubia.

-Sí, en un momento—respondió dejando con cuidado la esfera en la caja, antes e caminar hacia la dichosa bolsa. Sacó algo de comida, una botella de sake y… ¡oh! Una sonrisa maligna adornó el rostro de la joven rubia. Observó perversamente a su amiga, y de nuevo al objeto de la discordia. Miró a la madre de la pelirosa, que le hacía señas para que ayudara a ponerlo.

-Sakura, sube a mi cuarto y busca la caja de los listones—pedía su madre, intentando así encubrir la razón de mandarla lejos de ellas.

-Voy—respondió suspirando, encaminándose a las escaleras. Las dos mujeres se quedaron momentáneamente solas, se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron. La kunoichi comenzó a inspeccionar los mejores lugares para colgar la preciada hierba. Con sumo cuidado, puso una sobre el marco de algunas puertas y ventanas. Pero claro está, bien oculto a simple vista. Sonrió satisfecha, justo antes de escuchar bajar a la pelirosa.

-No había ninguna caja—refunfuñaba con el ceño fruncida.

-Oh, cierto, lo bajé en la mañana—decía su madre, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible—Están tras uno de los sillones—añadía sonriendo tiernamente, para intentar apaciguar los ojos fieros de su hija.

-De acuerdo—respondió sacando la caja del lugar donde su madre se lo había indicado.

-Bueno, la comida está casi lista y todo quedó precioso, gracias Ino—decía la mujer saliendo al fin de la cocina—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Ino?—preguntaba sonriendo, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No, en sí, tengo que regresar, mis padres ya han de estar adornando y no me gustaría llegar y ver la casa tapizada de arreglos—decía sonriendo—Así que tengo que ir a poner algo de orden—añadía poniéndose en pie—Frentuda¿me acompañas?—preguntaba volteándose hacia su amiga.

-De acuerdo, cerda—respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente. Ambas ya estaba en la puerta, cuando la madre de la joven de ojos verdes habló—akura, regresa pronto, al parecer va a seguir nevando—pidió.

-Sí, mamá—respondió sin ganas, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ya llevaban poco más de diez minutos caminando, hablando de las misiones, el hospital, y que harían después de la Navidad. Cosas simples y sencillas, y gracias a los Kamis, no habían entrado al tema que a la rubia le encantaba tratar: los chicos. Pero bueno, no entraría en detalles en la extraña forma en la que su amiga suele ver a los muchachos. Bueno, en realidad sí lo entiende; lo ha hecho con uno que otro. Gruñó guturalmente, recordando una vez que se puso a inspeccionar a Sai y terminó dándole un puñetazo que lo mando contra un árbol. Él era precisamente uno de los "especímenes" que más le gustaba tratar a la rubia. Le parecía un chico _interesante. _Por otro lado, la chica rubia no entendía la manía de la pelirosa a la hora de tratar a Naruto. De Sasuke lo entendía; ellas dos estaban prácticamente locas por el Uchiha, pero por Naruto. Bueno, tendría que admitir que los años le habían beneficiado bastante. Pero de todas maneras le seguía pareciendo frustrante e intolerable.

Las dos fruncieron el ceño. Jamás entenderían los gustos de la una con la otra. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban paradas fuera la casa de la kunoichi rubia.

-Gracias por acompañarme, frontuda—decía Ino mirándole.

-No hay de qué, cerda—respondió Sakura.

-Feliz Navidad, Sakura—decía abrazándola con fuerza.

-Feliz Navidad, Ino—respondía la chica aceptando el abrazo y devolviéndolo. Al menos por una vez al año, debían de ceder, llamándose la una a otra por su nombre de pila. Se despidieron con la mano, y entonces, la rubia se perdió tras la puerta.

Se acomodó mejor su bufanda, antes de girarse y encaminarse a su casa. El frío seguía siendo congelante, y ahora un viento pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia, terminando de congelar lo que aún no lo estaba. Sus dientes castañearon un poco, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismas. ¡Cómo odiaba el maldito invierno!. ¡Prefería mil veces el sofocante calor al endemoniado frío! Levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba caminando justo en frente el departamento donde Naruto vivía. Una idea surcó su mente.

* * *

Subía de dos en dos los escalones, con una brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Cuando llegó al piso, caminó con paso presuroso hacia la puerta y acercó su mano. Tocó un par de veces, y esperó. Unos ruidos extraños sonaron adentro, antes de que la puerta se abriera y un joven la mirara sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de que una radiante sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

-¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó notablemente feliz, abriendo la puerta, invitándola a pasar.

-Hola Naruto—respondió la chica sonriendo, entrando al departamento. Abrió sus ojos al notar que no había ningún tipo de adorno Navideño. Ni siquiera se sentía el aroma de algún tipo de alimento calentándose en el horno. Nada. Miró al chico de reojo, notando que parecía de lo más tranquilo, ausente de lo que afuera de su departamento sucedía.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sakura-chan?—preguntaba sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno, vine pare felicitarte—decía mirándole, y viendo como ponía cara de no entender nada--¡Es Navidad!—exclamó alegre. En otras circunstancias, ella hubiera golpeado a quien le hubiera dicho con tanto entusiasmo la palabra "Navidad" pero de momento, podría hacer la excepción.

-Ah, cierto…--decía el rubio comprendiendo la estadía de su compañera.

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto?—preguntaba preocupada al ver el semblante se su amigo.

-No, nada Sakura-chan—respondió fingiendo una sonrisa. La chica la captó en seguida. Intentó sacarle un poco de lo que ocultaba tras esa máscara alegre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche, Naruto?—preguntó inocentemente. El chico no fue tan inocente. Su fulminante sonrojo adornó sus bronceadas mejillas. La kunoichi parpadeó confundida, abrió levemente la boca sonrojándose, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no darle un buen golpe. Perdió la batalla…

-¡Ittai!—exclamó le chico llevándose ambas manos a la zona golpeada.

-¡Baka!—exclama molesta, muy molesta--¡Se te ha pegado los hentai de Jiraiya!—se quejaba poniéndose las manos en la cadera, apretando los puños. Intentaba así, mantener su enojo al limite.

-Perdón, Sakura-chan…--se disculpaba el chico mirándola.

La susodicha le mira y aspira un poco de aire. Se sienta un poco más calmada, sin quitar la mirada del rostro de ese chico—Reformulando la pregunta¿Qué harás hoy, en Navidad?—preguntó intentando ser más específica.

-Nada--respondió simplemente.

-¿Cómo que "nada"?—preguntó sorprendida y algo molesta.

-Pues sí, no tengo nada qué hacer—decía levantando un poco los hombros—Ero-sennin está recopilando información, Tsunade-baachan ha de estar ocupada, Kakashi-sensei está de misión y bueno, creo que será otra solitaria Navidad—finalizaba mirando a su querida kunoichi. Se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su rostro--¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?—preguntó.

Está paralizada. Los mira sin comprender. Parecía estar tan tranquilo ante la inminente soledad. Observa con más detenimiento ese par de ojos zafiros. No, él no disfruta de la soledad. Esos ojos opacos le indican el verdadero sufrimiento por el que éste cruza. Su corazón es estrujado por una fuerza exterior; la acongoja le domina al igual que el dolor. Lo mira por unos segundos más, antes de animarse a hablar, ya decidida de lo hará. Debía de hacer lo posible para que dejara la soledad.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa, para pasar la Navidad con nosotros?—preguntó sonriendo tiernamente, mirando como esos ojos azules brillan llenos de vida.

-¿Es…Estás segura, Sa… Sakura-chan?—preguntaba aún no muy convencido de que alguien le invitara a pasar una fecha tan familiar con ellos.

-Sí—respondió sonriente.

-Está bien—contestó alegre.

-Entonces, vamos—decía poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya?—preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, son poco más de las ocho, así que vamos—decía caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espérame, voy por mi abrigo—decía yéndose al cuarto. Sakura sonrió en cuanto lo vio salir vestido con un abrigo negro y una bufanda beige en su cuello. Kami, a pesar del frío que se sentía afuera¡qué calor hacía aquí dentro!

* * *

-Sakura, te tardaste—decía su madre desde la cocina, mientras movía el ponche de frutas. Escuchó los pasos. Más de los que esperaba y se separó un poco de la estufa para mirar. Ahí estaba su hija, con su compañero de equipo. Abrió su boca de sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar sonreía con picardía. Con la misma sonrisa, regresó a la estufa para seguir con la comida.

-Perdón, me entretuve—decía jalando el chico hacia la sala.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta—murmuró la mujer para sí misma—Hola Naruto—decía sonriendo amablemente hacia el joven rubio.

-Buenas noches, señora—respondió cordialmente el chico.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?—preguntó más interesada, mirando como el chico miraba a su hija y esta asentía.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia—respondió.

-Muy bien—fue todo lo que dijo, aumentando su sonrisa. Esa noche, sería para el recuerdo, estaba segura de ello.

…

Ya eran poco después de las diez cuando la mesa estaba totalmente servida. Los tres estaban sentados, observando todo lo que enfrente de ellos había. La encargada de hacer el festín, sonreía orgullosa, casi pavoneándose como pavo real. Se puso de pie, para decir unas cuantas palabras antes de dar paso a comer los sagrados alimentos.

-Quisiera agradecer por la paz que ha reinado en la aldea, las nuevas experiencias y por la seguridad y protección que todos nuestros jóvenes han tenido en las misiones—decía mirándoles a ambos—Y a ti Naruto, por acompañarnos esta noche—añadía mirando al kitsune que se sonrojo al ser mencionado—Por esa y muchas cosas más, agradezco todo lo que ha sucedido en el año—finalizaba sentándose nuevamente.

Los chicos simplemente sonrieron—Bueno, a comer—pedía la mujer a los jóvenes.

* * *

La cena fue silenciosa, levemente interrumpida por una que otra pregunta por la persona mayor de la mesa. Pasaron las horas, y una cosa que no dejaba de suceder de vez en cuando, era esa mirada esmeralda que observaba de reojo al kitsune. No le había podido quitar los ojos de encima. Era como si tuviera un no-sé-qué que le parecía demasiado atrayente. Suspiró regresando la vista al vaso donde tenia servido un poco de ponche. Sujetó el baso y sorbió un poco.

-Y dime Naruto¿tienes novia?—preguntó su madre de golpe, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se sonrojaran rápidamente.

-¡Mamá!--exclamó Sakura molesta por la pregunta.

-Yo… etto… no, no tengo—respondió intentando tranquilizarse.

-Oh—fue todo lo que dijo. Sonrió para sus adentros, antes de recoger los platos, el chico automáticamente ayudó, cosa que le agradó bastante a la mujer—Gracias, querido—dijo tiernamente.

-No hay de qué—dijo siguiéndola a la cocina, poniendo los platos en el fregadero junto a unos vasos. Regresó a la mesa, y buscó a la chica con la mirada. Estaba en la sala, mirando algún punto en la pared. Sonrió, acercándose a ella.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan—dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Eh?—fue todo lo que dijo, pues no entendía sus palabras.

-Gracias por invitarme—agregaba sonriendo de manera zorruna.

-No hay de qué, Naruto—respondió tiernamente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un incómodo silencio. El chico buscó con la mirada algo para hacer algún tipo de conversación y fue ahí, cuando vio el reloj. Era tarde, muy tarde. Y según tenía entendido, mañana tenía que salir a primera hora a Suna, para hablar de unas cuantas cosas con Gaara. Tragó un poco de saliva, y volteó hacia la kunoichi.

-Sakura-chan, ya me tengo que ir—decía triste—Mañana iré a Suna—añadió.

-Oh, bien, pues…--respondía entrecortadamente—Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Sí, gracias—respondió poniéndose en pie. Al pasar frente a la cocina, se despidió de la madre de la kunoichi—Gracias señora, espero verla pronto—dijo sonriendo, a lo que la mujer igualmente sonrió.

-¿Te vas, Naruto?—preguntó.

-Sí, mañana tengo que salir a Suna—respondió acomodándose la bufando alrededor de su cuello.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho—pidió.

-Lo haré, gracias—respondió cuando la chica ya abría la puerta.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sonrió. Comenzó a lavar los platos, orando para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

-¿Cuándo regresas?—preguntaba mirándolo.

-En dos o tres días, tal vez—respondió.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

De nuevo el maldito incómodo silencio. Cerró los ojos y ya se giraba cuando escuchó una risita. Una nerviosa risa tras sus espaldas. Miró al rubio, que parecía divertido, nervioso y sonrojado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó mirándole.

El chico sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que mirara hacia arriba y eso hizo. Ahogó un gemido en la garganta cuando vio un ramillete verde con bolitas rojas, siendo sujetado con un listón rojo, justo encima de sus cabezas. Una gota de sudor corrió por su sien, a la vez que la sangre subía rápidamente hacia su cabeza. Muérdago… ¡Muérdago! Bajó la mirada, observando al muchacho que estaba justo frente a ella.

-Yo, bueno…--intentaba decir, pero las palabras se trababa en su garganta. El chico pareció entender, y simplemente sonrió.

-¿Es la tradición, no?—preguntó juguetonamente, a lo que la chica simplemente se sonrojó más. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras lo observaba acercarse. Cerró los ojos, esperando…

-Sakura-chan, no aprietes tanto los párpados y no tiembles—decía aún con su tono juguetón—No te voy a comer—su aliento le acarició la cara. Estaba cerca, muy cerca… Abrió levemente los ojos, observando ese par de zafiros a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro. Kami, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que Naruto era atractivo¡muy atractivo! Despegó un poco los labios y entonces, la distancia se acortó.

Sus labios se tocaron, fue un tímido roce. Jamás pensó que la chica reaccionara de esa manera. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió un par de brazos asirse contra su nuca, apretándolo más contra ella, y su boca abrirse con ímpetu, profundizando el inocente beso lo más posible, sonríe mientras lleva sus manos hacia su cintura y la pega más a él, rodeándola con sus brazos. El aire faltaba y en las milésimas de segundo en las que sus bocas se movían para cambiar de posición, las aprovechaban para aspirar un poco del preciado aire.

El precipitado beso se va calmando lentamente, hasta que por fin se acaba, quedando ambos aún muy pegados, frente contra frente. ¿Quién diría que esos dos podrían darse muestras se afecto de ese tipo? A esa distancia, el kitsune se anima a hablar.

-Será mejor que me vaya—decía sin querer despegarse de la joven. Rápidamente le da un último beso en sus labios y se aleja rápidamente, dejando a una chica sonrojada, sofocada y algo mareada. Esta simplemente se recarga en la puerta y se lleva una mano al pecho. Aún aturdida entra a la casa y sin prestar la mínima atención a los comentarios y preguntas de su madre, sube directamente a su cuarto y se tira a la cama.

¿Qué fue eso? Jamás pensó que podría reaccionar de esa manera, pero… ¡Kami!. ¡Casi se lo come! Sonrió al recordarlo. Su primer beso… fue en la puerta de su casa, una fría noche de invierno, con Uzumaki Naruto… Suspira como una enamorada, mientras abraza la almohada. Amaba la Navidad¡ya tenía una razón para amar la Navidad!. ¡Para adorar ese frío ambiente! Sólo por el simple hecho de que le recordarían su beso con Naruto. Giró su cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, observando los copos de nieve caer.

-Que hermoso…--murmuró cerrando los ojos, recordando inconcientemente lo sucedido minutos antes.

Abajo, su madre terminaba de recoger las cosas de la mesa. Se acercó a la puerta y levantó la mirada. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Todo iba a ser distinto, de ahora en adelante…

Todo gracias a un simple Muérdago…

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Tan Tan¡Gracias a todos de ante mano¡Nos veremos pronto!**

**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

**-**

**ATTE: TanInu**


End file.
